Veteran
|released = 13.1.0 |attribute = |lethality = 24 (Max) 30-31 (If crafted and upgraded prior to the 15.1.0 update) |rateoffire = 96 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 50 |cost = 80 |Level required = Level 6 |theme = WW2 Themed |number = 260 }} The 'Veteran '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance The weapon takes the appearance of a WWII-era light machine gun. It has a wooden brown stock with a blue stripe around the end and a white star decal. The main body of the weapon features a wooden pistol grip, a grey receiver, a light grey ammo magazine loaded on top of the receiver, a grey barrel with a front iron sight and muzzle, and a folded bipod. Strategy It has medium damage, slow fire rate, high capacity and slightly high weight. Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Maximize this weapon's upgrade for it to be useful in higher levels. * This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. This could also potentially last longer due to the fact that this has 50 ammo capacity. *It is effective against mobile targets on the ground or low-flying targets. *Its accuracy is medium - low, it's not recommended to use it on long range even when executing burst firing. **Though it's suitable on close-medium range. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. This weapon lacks a scope, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so be aware of it. * Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. * If you're lower level, then use the Love Spell to reduce this weapon's damage, then follow up with the Hellraiser, Marksman, or even the Eindringling. * High fire rate weapons can also take these users out easily, such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D) or the Secret Forces Rifle. * Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *Area damage weapons (specifically the ones that has knockback) are good counters to its users, as those will disorient their aim while dealing high amounts of damage. *Try dodging their shots. Its fire-rate is not very good. Recommended Maps * D-Day * Paradise Resort Equipment Setups Carry a good Heavy weapon that deals splash damage, such as Big Buddy or Demoman. The Hedgehog also works, although it is a Special. Also, be sure to carry a Sniper (preferably one that can instantly kill, such as the Prototype) and a good Backup weapon such as Mountain Wolf or Dual Hawks. History Trivia * It is based on the Bren Mark 3 light machine gun and is slightly similar to Madsen MG from ''Battlefield 1. * Like most weapons, the bipod is purely for cosmetic purposes, and cannot be used. * It is the only clan weapon without a reskin, excluding the clan weapons. * Even though this weapon has a fire rate of 97 (300 rpm), it's actual fire rate is similar to the Brave Patriot, which has a fire rate of 95 (around 4 rounds per second). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Rare Category:Battle Royale Weapons